


Get Er Done:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Cleaning Up, Dinners, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Family, Family Dinner, Fire, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Long Days/Bad Days, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Showers, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teamwork, Trap/Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & the team have a talk after surviving the fire trap, & get Jason Duclair, & Aaron Wright in the end, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: I used the ending ofCriminal MindsSeason Premiere last night, as inspiration, But I came up with my idea of the story.**Author's Note: I decided to add Junior & Adam in there too.*





	Get Er Done:

*Summary: Steve & the team have a talk after surviving the fire trap, & get Jason Duclair, & Aaron Wright in the end, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: I used the ending of _**Criminal Minds**_ Season Premiere last night, as inspiration, But I came up with my idea of the story.*

 

*Author's Note: I decided to add Junior & Adam in there too.*

 

"I am so glad that everything is done & over", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he was addressing his team, & ohana, after they survived the fire trap, & almost getting killed by Jason Duclair, & Aaron Wright, while being trapped in a cabin. He cleared his throat, "I also wanted to thank you all for sticking by me, I know how much you all risked for me, I **_will never_** forget it", He said, as he choked on some emotion. He took a bite of the pizza, that he arranged for delivery, while they are cleaning up, Special Consultant Jerry Ortega, made sure that everything was all set up, when they were done with the showers.

 

The Former Seal continued on saying, "I thought I lost all of you, What kept me sane was a couple of words that were taught to me, Can you guess what they are ?", Everyone shook their heads "no", as they gave their leader, teammate, & friend their full attention. He smiled, & said, "Get er done", The Five-O Commander looked around the room.

 

"Tani, After Me & Danny train you, Be prepared, Be prepared for anything, Get er done, Tani", The Former Hotel Lifeguard said with a smile, "Get er done, Steve", Steve looked at Jerry, "Jerry, Get er done", The Portly Computer Tech said, "Get er done, Bossman". His eyes landed on Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & without hesitation, The Blond said, "Get er done, Brother", He looked at Adam Noshimuri, Kono's husband, & his friend, "Steve, Get er done". Steve was satisfied, & then he looked over at Junior Reigns, The 2nd Newest Recruit, "Get er done, Junior", The Former Seal said, Junior said, "Get er done, Pops", which made everyone laugh. He looked over at Captain Lou Grover, who said with a nod,"Damn right, Get er done", as he puts a soothing hand on the former seal's shoulder, & Steve said, "Remember these words, Count on yourselves, & each other, Also on me, I promise you, We **_will always_** get out of sticky or dangerous situations, _If_ we stick together", They celebrated their latest victory, as they were enjoying their pizza dinner,  & just acting like a family, & being there for one another.

 

The End.


End file.
